Almost Romantic
by Lilacshadows
Summary: It was all Tamaki's fault. And since when does Renge acompany them on their field trips? Kyoya finds himself stuck on a Ferris wheel with none other than Renge Houshakuji and the effect is almost romantic. A clichéd storyline with the romantic interests stuck on a Ferris wheel as the sun began to set.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Romantic**

**Pairing: **Kyoya and Renge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make a profit from writing fanfiction. Unfortunately, I don't own the Shadow King or eccentric Otaku either.

**All that being said, please enjoy.**

….

To say that Kyoya was shocked when he first met Renge was an understatement. Of course, with him being Kyoya Ohtori, no one could tell that he was, in fact, completely blindsided by the eccentric French girl.

After initially being too shy to even enter the room, she had burst in, knocked Tamaki over, actually propelled herself off him to land in Kyoya's arms, and proclaim herself his fiancé. After his initial shock had worn of, Kyoya had recognized the girl as Renge Houshakuji, daughter of an important Ohtori family client, and denied her allegations to his friends. Their rocky start then continued with her projecting her love for a Sims character onto him and with him growing so frustrated as to call her a pest.

As the school year wore on however, Kyoya found himself working with the club's self-proclaimed lady manager more and more. Her ideas were often innovative, if a bit peculiar. Regardless, she was an excellent businesswoman who knew what the clients wanted. Most of all, she knew how to stretch a yen without being cheap or cutting corners.

Thanks to Renge, the club now had more than enough money to keep up with Tamaki's childish whims.

And it was on one Tamaki's whims that Kyoya found himself stuck on a Ferris wheel with Renge.

"_Kyoya! I have a great idea! There's a carnival in town this weekend! Let's go and take the children _mon ami_. It shall be a real family outing, just like commoners!"_

Kyoya had reluctantly agreed and now found himself on a Ferris wheel with Renge. _Really, of all trips to have decided to accompany us on -_

"It's beautiful isn't it Kyoya?" Renge asked suddenly, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts and breaking the silence between them. "The view, "she continued, "it's breathtaking."

He looked at the world from their perch at the very top of the wheel. The rest of the carnival was spread out around them, the people looked like ants, and the distant city was an attractive enough contrast to the sky –

_The sky,_ Kyoya realized. It was the sky to which Renge was referring to. A clichéd storyline with the romantic interests stuck on a Ferris wheel as the sun began to set.

"Yes," was his reply, "the effect is almost romantic isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Romantic**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

…

"_It's beautiful isn't it Kyoya? The view, it's breathtaking."_

"_Yes, the effect is almost romantic isn't it?"_

**...**

"Come on Haruhi! Let's go!" Both he and Tamaki had exclaimed as the raced onto the Ferris wheel.

"Look, here's our ride. Let's go Haruhi," he has said, dragging the reluctant Haruhi behind him.

"Takashi, ride with me. Oh! And Kyo-chan, be good to Renge-chan ok?" and with that, he and his taller cousin had pushed Kyoya and Renge onto the Ferris wheel.

…

"Why'd I have to get stuck with _you_ Milord?"

"Why'd you drag me onto the Ferris wheel Kaoru? If you had just asked I would have agreed to ride with you."

"What exactly are you planning Mitsukuni?"

…

"You're absolutely right Kyoya, it is _almost _romantic," she answered. "Too bad Tamaki and Hikaru are sharing this moment with each other and not with Haruhi."

"Yes, it seems that the lucky one is Kaoru." He smirked in amusement as she burst out laughing.

"And what about you Kyoya?" she asked, suddenly regaining seriousness. "Aren't you glad that you didn't have to sit with that phony prince? I can just imagine him now, going on about the romantic qualities of sunsets and commoner's carnivals. Sometimes I can't believe that he's your best friend."

Kyoya's reply was cut off as the Ferris wheel suddenly lurched forward, causing Renge to squeal and cling to him in surprise.

…

"Because, Kyo-chan and Renge-chan are both too shy to admit anything Takashi. They needed a push in the right direction don't you think?"

"Mmm."'

"See! I knew you'd agree Takashi!"

…

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to give constructive criticism.**


End file.
